Needed but not Approved
by Asher Elric
Summary: Edward gets sick while on a mission, now he has to suffer people telling him what to do while he's helpless in bed. Ling/Ed, and some Ed/Winry
1. Snow

**Needed but not Approved**

**Rating - PG13**

**Pairing - Ling/Ed, some Ed/Winry**

**Disclaimer - I do not own.**

**Summary - After a hard mission, Edward gets bombarded by a Xing Prince, the Colonel Bastard and his own little brother, how can he survive this with a wratchet-weilding-mad-woman on his heels as well?**

**Chapter 1 - Snow**

"A-choo!" a sniffle swiftly followed and the red fabric raced across his red, sore nose. Edward hated several things in life, being in the mountains of some backwater place of his home country; in the middle of a snow storm, and getting a cold on top of that wasn't very fun. He felt sluggish and he wished he could get out of the snow bank country and into the other parts of Amestris where it was nice and warm. Since the snow storm had started, what seemed like days ago - he couldn't quite remember when - he hadn't been able to sleep, or start a fire.

He sneezed again and for a moment he felt like stopping for a good cry, then he reminded himself that he had no place for weeping and he needed to move on. His mission was done and he had to report in. Thankfully, he'd been able to call Colonel Bastard at the Alchemists laboratory. He had been several days late but Edward had given Mustang the details. Kidnapped and almost used for an experiment - omitting the beating - had made him late to report.

It was a good thing that Mustang took him at his word, no matter what Ed may thought about his Commanding Officer, he was never late to report/phone into the office and give a report.

Shivering violently, Edward stepped through the tress, head bent low. It wasn't till he tripped over and unseen rock, tumbled down the snow bank - about a thousand feet, or so his aching head told him later - and found himself covered in ice cold mud that he finally realized the he was out of the storm and surrounded by a field of grass.

Sighing in relief, Edward got to his feet and started to walk, a bit more swiftly despite his cold. But he didn't care, the sooner he got to Central the sooner he could see Alphonse and tell him of the book he had required on this particular mission.

- - -

Central City,

10 days later.

- - -

Ling sloughed about Roy's office quite happily, a book in his face and Ran Fan standing guard while Colonel Mustang went about business as always. Alphonse was able to help Hawkeye with some of the paper work, he was good at organizing files; at first it had been weird, the way the Elric brother's did their research was their own secret and somehow Al thought that others would understand but it had taken several days till Hawkeye said it was easier to find thing this way. So, whatever it was - Mustang actually had Al to thank for it, it made his job much easier. He wondered vaguely if he could use it to hold above the older brother's head.

He had just put pen to paper and started to sign the paper before him when the wail of: "BROTHER!" wracked through the office and the pen jumped, leaving a rather huge ink stain and a long line where the Y was supposed to be finished but went on. He tried to fix it with a hurriedly scribbled 'Mustang' as the door opened, much subdued and Edward ambled in. Covered in mud, hair undone, eyes red, and limping.

"Mustang," Edward muttered. Roy gave him a rather worried look, where was the "Hello there Colonel Bastard! Got any more shit for me to do?" or "What the hell do you want now? I'm busy!"

Nope. This had to be the first time Roy saw the child - for Edward looked like a child - sick and hurt. Maybe he should have sent Alphonse along, but, it would have made the mission much more complicated. He blinked.

"Fullmetal, what happened to you?" Roy asked.

"Nothing, here's the report, can I go now?" Edward asked, he had completely missing Ling Yao and Ran Fan who occupied the room, quietly, with him and this made Roy worry even more.

"Oi, Pipsqueak, its all muddy? Don't you know how to write a proper report?" Roy asked, trying to see just how sick and hurt the boy was.

"I'm not…" but Edward didn't finish his sentence. He shakily stood there, glaring at the floor. Finally he looked up, the glare wasn't as hot as normal either.

"Not today, Colonel," Edward said. Not today. Roy nodded.

"All right then," Roy stood and went to the door.

"Men! Stations! This is a level 1! Hawkeye, go get a doctor up here, stat! Falman, Hot water and tea, Breda, get some blankets, the rest of you, run interference, no one gets into this office! Alphonse, get your Amory arse in here!" Roy ordered. It was surprising to see how these orders were so quickly followed. The chaos seemed random but in actuality it was quite orderly, for they were army personnel, they were always in order.

"Colonel Mustang, what's Level 1?" Al asked as he entered the inner office. The site of Edward resting on the floor made him run to his brother and take him up into cold steal arms; "Ed!?"

"I'm fine Al, just tired," Edward was able to mumble. He tired to get out of his younger brother's grip, but Al was much stronger than Ed, anyway, so really there wasn't any way he could get away. No matter how much he tried.

"Oh! Pretty Alchemist! What have you done now?" Ling Yao asked, introducing his presence. Roy glared at the boy but the Prince really didn't care. Edward gave a glare too.

"Don't you have something to do? Other than annoy me, that is?" Edward asked. Ling did this odd dance thing of swinging his hips and swerving this way and that, his hands facing up as an 'I don't know' dance. Edward huffed.

The door opened and in came Hawkeye with a doctor, Falman with hot water and tea, and Breda with fluffy blue blankets.

"What's the emergency?" the doctor asked. He was a tall man, with muscles and Edward felt that this was one situation he wouldn't be gotten out of by anyone in this room.

Roy pointed to Edward; "Fullmetal hates hospitals, can you check him out here?" Roy asked.

"I can, you!" the Doctor pointed to Alphonse, "Hold him, we'll have to strip him down and then I can do my job. The Doctor turned to the tub of water, he drew an alchemical array on the floor, then he set the tub of water and it. The light blue glow filled the room for a moment before disappearing. The tub had grown because of the array.

Meanwhile. Edward had started sneezing. Alphonse had a good grip on his brother while available and practiced hands stripped the boy down to his underwear. The Doctor then cleared the desk and started using it as a table. Hawkeye took the paper work out to her own desk till the Doctor was done.

"Fullmetal, what have you done?" Roy parroted Ling Yao's earlier question. Despite the dirt, Roy could clearly see the bruises of a rather organized beating.

"What?" Edward blinked. Slightly there but knowing that he had to be careful with is next answer. Roy's Eyebrow started to twitch, that was a dangerous sign. Edward decided that maybe the truth wouldn't be so bad this time around.

"Where did you get the bruises from?"

"Well, it was combination of Chimera's and Doctor Herald's body guards," Edward replied. Sheepish, once again, but Roy could tell that Edward was rather sorry for not telling him in the first place. Well, it wasn't that he could do anything for Edward. What with the boy being more than ten days away from Central at the time.

The Doctor didn't say anything as he finished cleaning a few scratches and cleaning up the boy before him. He then stepped back and sighed.

"You need to take it easy for a month," he said. He brought out some paper, signed it and handed it to Roy, who smirked down at it.

"No more missions for a month?" Edward blinked.

"No hard labor either, no long walks, no traveling, you're to stay stationary," The Doctor then turned and stalked out of the door. Edward muttered something horrible under his breath, looking to the floor while he did so.

"Well, Fullmetal, you do have a bit of vacation, I think that it'll be a good time to use it, but the Doctor is right, you have to stay somewhere and you don't have any barracks room or an apartment…." Roy trailed off.

"Oi!" Ling raised a hand, above his head Edward could swear he saw a light bulb go off.

"My Pretty Alchemist can stay with me! Your Emperor did provide me with a house!" he said delightedly. Ran Fan didn't object, but that wasn't unusual, she would normally back him no matter what he did.

"No, no, no, I can get a hotel room. It's fine," Edward shook his head quickly. He closed his eyes against a dizzy spell, and Alphonse picked him up, wrapped him in several blankets till he couldn't move and cradled him against his warm, metal chest. A heating array, Ed knew. It wasn't the first time.

"Ling, you wouldn't mind? Brother can get rather grump," Al replied to the young Prince. Ling did his dance once again and grinned.

"I love Edward! Why shouldn't I show this love?"

"You do not! You just want to use me! Like everyone else!" Edward wiggled and tried to get the anger up to punch the boy. All held him firm and the blankets trapped him enough that he'd have to wait for a later date.

Roy's sudden laughter distracted them all; "That would be great," he said to Ling. Who did his dance happily. Edward growled, but he knew that the decision had been made and he would have to deal with it for the moment. He squirmed needlessly.

"Al, put me down!" he demanded, looking up into the metal helmet and pouting. Ling climbed up behind Alphonse to look down on the love of his life. He sighed dreamily and plucked at a pouting cheek.

"Don't look so glum! Even if you do look cute while doing it! I'll take care of you!" Ling sing-songed. Edward glared.

"Go home, Edward, your off duty for the foreseeable future," Roy was smirking while Ling Yao monologued Edward's cute little habits.

"Bastard," Edward muttered. He sneezed, which ruined the growl and made Roy laugh again. However, Edward wasn't going to be carried around by his YOUNGER brother. No matter how awful he felt. It just wasn't right, somehow. This time, he managed to wiggle out. His Automail shone in the mid afternoon light that filtered in through the high window. The soaking mess of clothing on the floor look deplorable and Edward sighed.

He shrugged Ling Yao off of him as the boy tried to wrap him in a blanket, Xingian style. Clapping his hands once, he put them to the fabric. The light blue shone brightly for a second and the clothing was as good as new. He shrugged himself into them. Not caring that others were in the room. Hell Hawkeye had helped to undress him, he didn't care.

He turned to glare at Ling, Al, Roy. Breda and Falman had disappeared. He gave one last seething look at Roy before stomping out, a loud sneeze interrupted his progress and that when Al and Ling pounced. Roy was laughing manically in the back ground while the Armor and the Xingian Prince wrapped Edward up, Xingian style, witch meant oddly folded corners and tight fabric. Some of the cloth was pulled about his mouth as well and Edward's pleas and threats were muffled.

He swore revenge though, on Ling and Al.

- - -

"Well, here we are!" Ling said brightly as he, Al and Ran Fan finally arrived at the home Ling was given for his stay in Amestris. It was rather large, not at all like Shou Tucker's. It was made out of brick, with large windows, a high stone fence and a wrought iron gate. They walked up the walkway, Edward still ensconced in blankets but threatened into violence by constant feeding of milk and Al's pleas of "but brother! Don't you want to find the stone to get our bodies back? How can you do that if you're sick?"

It was extremely unfair. Not that he could do anything about it. Ran Fan opened the front door. Ling beckoned Al upstairs. The home wasn't as fancy as Al had thought it would be, it was actually quite simple. A nice parlor to sit in, a study to the other side of that, down the hallway past the stairs was a half bathroom and the kitchen, which was bigger. Upstairs were several rooms, the one that Edward was put in was Ling's. The boy insisted, he wanted to take care of Edward and prove his Love. Al wasn't sure what to think of this, but he didn't want to give up the office job.

"Ed, what happened? While you were at Doctor Harold's laboratory?" Al asked, Ed wiggled in the blankets. A gloved hand took the cloth across his mouth away and Edward sigh and gave up the fight.

"Chimera's," Edward replied. "They were huge, nothing with humans though," he shook his head.

"What about the bruises," Al asked.

"Look, why don't you see if Hawkeye needs you, I bet you really liked working at the office," Edward changed the subject abruptly. Al sighed, knowing this distraction for what it was, but didn't want to push Edward.

"Listen to Ling and Ran Fan, okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Edward rolled his eyes, coughed and nodded. Al rose and left the room.

- - -

"_Harold Bosky, Former Bio Blood Alchemist, looks like you've been busy while we've looked the other way," Edward said, he crouched on a window sill high above the Chimera lab. in the back ground he could hear the wild roars of the Chimera. He held back the memory of Nina that haunted him still. _

"_The Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest in the army no less. I've heard of you, where is your brother? Aren't you a little short for a Stat Alchemist?" Harold looked up. He was dressed in a dark suit and a lab coat, smirking. _

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS A STOOL JUST TO WASH HIS HANDS IN THE WASH ROOM!" Edward ranted, flailing his arms and legs as he did so. _

"_I didn't say that," Harold objected. _

"_You implied it. Same deal." Edward waved his hand in a off-handed sort of way. _

"_Now, are you going to calmly give up or are you going to make this hard?" Edward asked. _

"_I don't see how you can be the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Harold scratched the back of his head, "I've heard that it's the guy in the armor, after all, he's so tall!" _

"_WHO ARE YOU CALING SHORTER THAN A BEAN SPOURT FUSED WITH A SHRIP????" _

_Harold laughed. "You're small enough for my cages!" _

"_I'LL SHOW YOU SMALL! I'LL TEAR YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD YOU JERK!" _

_With that, Edward fell to the floor, ready for a fight. The huge goons that leapt at him first were hardly a match. But when one adds a sticky tongue Chimera, that was more pet than wild animal, well, it wasn't a very good situation. _

_The bar clanked and the keys rattled in the lock. Edward clutched is Automail port. The nerve endings hurt from the rough treatment of the arm being yanked away. _

"_Sleep well, Fullmetal-runt," _

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT YOU OLD BASTARD!????"_

_Harold laughed again._

_- - - _

He woke with a start.

This time to light and the smell of soup. His stomach grumbled and he found that he was free of the blankets. Ling sat beside him, humming as he ate his food.

"Is there any for me?" Edward asked and tried to sit up. Ling was quicker. His bowl set safely to the side he helped Edward to sit up. He handed another bowl to him, this one had a small portion in it but Edward didn't care, he doubted he'd be able to eat a lot. He sipped at it carefully, keeping tabs that he wouldn't throw it back up again.

"So, I wrote to my father, he thinks that'd you'd be a great acquisition to my harem, of course, you'd be my only male lover but…"

"Ling, shut up, I'm not going to become your lover or allow you to own me or any of that rubbish," Edward grumbled.

"You're in my bed, what does that say to you?" Ling looked smug.

"It wasn't my choice, that Bastard and Al made it for me, so this doesn't count," a quick glare and then he groaned, he should turn his head so quickly, he reminded himself. Ling took the bowl away as Edward sank into the covers.

"I'll take you home, anyway," Ling said. Edward gave him the one fingered salute and pulled the blankets up and over his head.


	2. Nurse Ling

**Needed But Not Approved**

**Chapter 2 - Nurse Ling **

The hard gravely cough erupted with such violence that it had Edward's whole body shaking. Ling stood in the doorway. He felt hopeless, watching the young man that he was in love with look so weak. Edward Elric wasn't weak. He was strong in heart, mind and body (despite the metal limbs - which just made Ling love him all the more) - his heart hurt. He knew that he hurt for Edward. What would it be like if he had to watch Edward die?

He walked forward, the soft carpet cushioning his steps so that Edward did not notice him coming to stand beside the bed. It was late, three in the morning actually, so possibly one could call that early. Edward had been sleeping on and off but these violent fits tearing his lungs apart kept him awake more often than not.

He laid the backside of his hand on Edward's cheek when the coughing fit passed. Edward had no energy to push him away, to curse at him or try to hit him. Ling didn't understand why Edward hated him so. It was odd. Maybe that was just the way Amestrian's showed their love in the beginning of a courtship. He made a note to ask Mustang about it later.

"Come, Edward, let's see if we can get that to calm down for awhile," he whispered. He took the boy into his arms. Edward was light as a feather, even with the Automail and that made Ling worry. He'd try to get him to eat more, usually the boy ate like a horse. Unless his capture had anything to do with it. He understood that captives weren't treated well. He remember the time that the assassin tried to kill the First Prince - Tiao Man Song - the assassin failed and was punished severely.

Ling gave that no more thought, he didn't like his older siblings. They didn't have the strength or cunning to win the Kingdom once their father was gone. He had the key. If he had the power of the Philosopher's Stone and his love by his side - he was sure to win Xing - he'd have to kill off all his siblings though. Pity that.

Edward groaned as he was put into the bath tub, Ling quickly and efficiently removed the pajama's the boy wore. Then he started up the water. He knew that Edward liked his shower to be as hot as he could get them. The water was cold at first and it made Edward come a bit more awake than he had been.

"Hey….wha…?" Edward couldn't finish the sentence. Ling leaned forward and kissed the sick boy on the tip of his nose. Edward could only blink at him sleepily.

"Don't worry, my love, this will help you to sleep. It's an old Xing remedy," Ling explained. From his pocket he took a small bottle. He un-capped it and poured the infusion into the steadily warming water. Steam began to rise into the air, this was what he had wanted. The door was closed and so he knew that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Have I told you anything about my country? Amant*?" Ling asked, a smile curved his soft lips as he looked on his blond dream. If this was any other time, he'd be making several sexual advances. Of course, Edward would have to get used to the idea of being on the bottom. Ling never bottomed and he never would.

He got a shake of the head from Edward, he was drifting, but Ling didn't mind; "Xing is a very powerful nation, we have a very strong army and our fighting style is above even your Alchemy. You didn't beat us, when we first met. I am afraid that your own army is quite weak and if my Father wanted, he could add this country to Xing and you'd have to give up one of you Princesses. Then we'd have 51 clans. Of course, that's only if Father even acknowledges you as one of us. He could just enslave everyone and make a harem full of rare beauties such as yourself," Ling's smile grew as he thought about it.

"Of course," he leaned forward to push strands of lose blond hair out of Edward's face, fevered golden eyes met his own onyx; "I won't need a harem of beauties when I am Emperor, I have wives for that. You'd be my Lover," Ling's smile became gentle and fond as Edward relaxed into the water, not caring that he was naked AND in Lings company. But, this was no time to worry about that. His couch had gotten better.

"I do hope that you'll come with me. I'd hate to wage a war just for you, but, I am sure to win. I always win and nothing will stand in my way," He sat back and sighed. Lavender infused with Aloe sank into the air like Hot Chocolate into the soul. It had helped Edward's coughing. Ling reminded himself to have several basins of hot water be brought into the room to help. He couldn't keep Edward in the bathtub till he got better.

"Ling…I…can't go…" Edward tried to speak. He was tired and was losing his sense of thinking. He drifted off, his thoughts left unfinished. Ling sighed. He'd hate to take Edward by force - not to rape the boy, sex wasn't something to take, it was something to earn - but, if he had to take Edward by force, by cunning, by manipulation, he would. He was a sorry loser, and an even worse Bastard (even if his parents were married) for even entertaining such a notion.

The water was cooling. He didn't remember how long he sat there, but the clock was telling the time. He let the tub begin to drain and he grabbed several towels to dry Edward off with. Then he went back to the bedroom and found a huge night shirt. It was easy to get Edward to cooperate with him and to put him back to bed.

Ling crawled in beside him. He wanted to hold Edward, he wanted to comb his fingers through fine spun gold hair and whisper in Xingese about his hopes and dreams and wish, long, that Edward wanted them as well.

"Amant, I will cherish you always. Never will you go without anything. I'll even have Alphonse live in the palace to keep you company. I know how you love him and how you shall wilt if he is not with you…" he whispered into the darkness. The Wheezing was back, but Edward slept, peacefully at last.

- - -

He woke to commotion in the bedroom. He heard the metallic cling of his brother's voice, the directions of Ling playing at Emperor and Ran Fan humming as she worked. He didn't take Ran Fan for someone who hummed. It was nice to know that she could be like any other girl he had met.

Blinking, he noticed that the curtains had been drawn, good, his headache was horrible. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes. Ling was suddenly by his side.

"Are you all right? Do you want something to drink? Something to drink?" he asked hurriedly.

"No…I don't think I can right now," Edward admitted. It hurt, he wasn't weak. He wasn't weak. He couldn't deny it though, he was tired and all he wanted to do was get back to work.

"Brother," Alphonse's heavy foot steps came nearer, "You should try some broth that Ling made, he assures me that it smells good," Alphonse's voice sounded worried. That deep pang in his chest, the one that he felt whenever he was reminded that Alphonse couldn't breathe, couldn't eat or drink or sleep or bathe or anything that he could - he nodded his head.

"All right, I'll try," He choked up and he hoped that no one would notice. Alphonse couldn't hold the small cup in his big hands, so Ling had taken it from the nearby tray and instead of handing it to Edward, insisted that he sip while Ling held it for him. His hands were fought away. Ran Fan's gentle grip on his wrists held him at bay. He must truly be sick if he couldn't fight his way out of her grip!

He gave in with as much grace as he could possibly give while sick and pissed off. He sipped as much as Ling would give him at a time. It was small and took a while. Several times Edward tried to stop. He felt like throwing up. But a steady hand on the back of his neck kept him in place. He didn't want Ling to get the bright idea of tying him down and pushing a tube down his throat. That had happened once and it wasn't fun. He also didn't want Alphonse to remember that. So, he sipped obediently till the cup was empty. Then he was given a small cup of water, which he received in the same manner as the brother. When the last drop was finished, he jerked his head away violently, it made him dizzy but he ignored it.

"Are we done then?" he asked, practically hissed like a cat which had gotten thrown into a pool of water. Ling gave him a smile.

"Till next time, come and lay down. We are going to start steaming the room so that you may breathe easier. You should sleep," Ling got to his feet. Ran Fan followed but Ling tucked Edward into the many piles of blankets.

"Okay, Nurse Ling - did you slip me a sleeping drought?" Edward gave him a look that purely let Ling know that anything he said to the affect of denying it would be met with a heated glare, and maybe some burning words. So, he straightened, and held up a small vile of something.

"It is tasteless, odorless and disappears once it hits any liquid, you must sleep," Ling said as if he was doing this for Edward's own good. The sudden bought of sleepiness that overtook him had Edward dizzy. How the hell had that gotten past him? Would it only work if he drank all that Ling had given in? if he hadn't finished the broth or the water, would he feel as if sleep was heaven right now and would his brain be insisting that he should? No, he didn't want to, but he found his eye lids blinking on their own, a yawn escaping on its own and his body suddenly relaxing into the comfortable bed beneath him.

"That's not cool…." he muttered before dropping off. Ling was grinning as he pocketed the sleeping potion Ran Fan had made for him. All she had to do was go to the market for all of the fresh ingredients.

"Will brother be all right?" Alphonse asked worriedly. Ling nodded.

"Of course, I would never hurt him. I love him, you know," and with that he beckoned them to get back to work with the steaming the room.

- - -

*Let's pretend this is a Xingese word for 'Lover'.

a/n - I know this is short, but I wanted to wright from Ling's perspective, I wanted to write about his greed and "me first" thinking without it seeming as if he meant to think like that. I wanted it to be pure, that this is what he wants, and Edward belongs there. He won't take no for an answer.


	3. Attempt Number One!

**A/N - I found a plot. Aren't you all proud of me?**

**Needed But Not Approved**

**Chapter 3 - Attempt Number One!**

He had left Ran Fan watching over Edward who was sporting a very high fever and seemed to always be in the throws of a nightmare. Alphonse had gone to help Mustang and his people, his worry was becoming stressful to the point where Ling and Ran Fan couldn't do anything without banging into metal, so they had sent him away with the promise that doing other things would help.

It was late afternoon and they needed more food and medicines for Edward. He took a deep breath of the mid fall air. It was colder here than it was in Xing. At this time of year, he and his younger siblings could be found at the grotto springs, playing on the natural water slide, drinking chilled green tea or cream made out of the tea. Their beds would be draped in gauzy gossamer and the court would be entertained by the Gypsies who were paid handsomely for their dancing and singing. The old witch would read their fortunes in turn for some trinket they could afford to give her in return.

"_You are the twelfth son. You will be strong and you will see the crown before long," _

That had been her prediction - he had to wonder when he would see the crown, take the thrown and make his Country strong again. His father wasn't the sort of Emperor they needed. He was a coward, he listened to his mother and the decisions were horrible ones. Ling had listened to the servants in the kitchens when they hadn't known he was there, he had snuck out of the palace to visit with the commoners…no one was happy.

He wanted to change that, he wanted to be the Emperor everyone would remember, would name their son's after, and he would always be worshiped for his kindness. It wasn't a horrible though, in fact it made him lighter on his toes. Twenty/twenty hindsight was gift, but only if you lived to get to that point.

The stars of steel came so close as to strike his arm and glance off as he moved, sword in his hand. He looked down at his arm, the scratches were superficial, they would heal quickly. He blocked to more stars and jumped onto the high blocked wall to his left. He met a black clad figure with a mask, not much unlike Ran Fan's but different. It was painted blue with a red and pink face.

"You came from Tiao Man Song," he stated. The colours of the Song house were apparent. He didn't get an answer as the figure launched itself at him. He raised his sword as he was in sudden battle. The wind rushed in his ears and he smiled, the thrill of holding a life in his hand almost too much to take, yet, not enough. He didn't hold back as he cut at the wrist of the other as a knife glinted in the sunlight. A grunt and the knife fell to the ground. Then he slashed again, and again, and again. Each time he struck the body.

The song Body Guards didn't go through near as much training as those allied to his own house and he could tell. These people didn't practice more than they should, they were full of their own greed, their own self assurance. He quickly and easily defeated his foe. His sword at the throat of the bodyguard, he smirked in triumph.

"Tell older brother, that soon, his blood will stain my sword," and with that, he was gone into the wind and about his business.

- - -

Ran Fan paced the length of the steamy room, it was hot. She fed the makeshift burners some wood and refilled the lowest of the tubs with water and sprinkled lavender petals and hips of aloe into the water. She had stripped down to a single top, leaving the rest of her uniform folded with a few of her weapons. Not that she couldn't take care of someone with just her bare hands, but she felt better with a few knives on her anyway.

The happy call of her Lord Master echoed up through the house and she sighed, she had been beside herself with worry. She rushed from the room and down the stairs to greet him. He had a brown paper bag in one arm, but that wasn't what she saw first, no, it was the three nicks on the upper part of one arm. His jacket was shredded enough for her to get a good look.

"Did you run into any one I should be aware of?" she asked. Ling smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ma, ma, I can take care of myself, Ran Fan," he waved a hand at her, "How is Edward?"

"He's still having nightmares,"

"I thought so, I picked up some herbs, a sleeping tea will help him, I think," Ling muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. Ran Fan followed.

"Let me make sure that those scratches aren't poisoned,"

"If it will make you feel better," Ling replied. She nodded and gathered the needed things. Ling set about making the concoction. Valerian Root is not to be mixed with hot water, the pittance of the sleeping drought wouldn't work as well. So it was cool water the oil was mixed into. Ling steams some lavender petals in a bowl of water. He was able to extract the lavender oil from the petals as he had with the leaves of the Valerian Root. Then he mixed it with some chamomile to sooth on its way down. From prior experience he knew that it would be bitter.

While he mixed, Ran Fan had cleaned his wounds, and was glad to see that whoever ling had fought was horrible at their job. She had a sneaking suspicion who it was that had tried to murder him. Of course, Ling did pose a threat. He wanted the throne and would do anything to get it.

"Let's go check on Edward," Ling turned to her and gave her a lazy smile, "Alphonse should be home soon,"

Upstairs - Edward had come awake. He was sneezing into a tissue. Pained golden eyes looked up at Ling, then alighted on the cup.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"It's to help you sleep, my love," Ling grinned. The room wasn't steaming since they had left the tubs of lavender water for so long. Ran Fan started the fires up again and started to refill the tubs while Ling tried to get Edward to drink the sleeping potion.

"It smells like vomit," Edward complained.

"It'll help, I promise, please drink it for me? Don't you want to get better?" Ling whined. Edward cringed as the tone of the Prince got too high for his headache.

"Will it shut you up?" he groused, then sneezed. He was dizzy for a second before he was able to drink from the cup Ling held to his lips. Not wanting to be forced to drink it Edward gulped it down as quickly as he could. It was smooth and it helped with the soreness of his throat. All of this took the strength out of him and he sagged into the pillows. The room was now full of steam and lavender. He could breathe easily now.

Ling grabbed up a tissue and wiped Edward's now easily running nose. He hardly minded, he loved Edward. It would take the blond longer to realize his own love, but Ling was sure that one day he would have Edward in his bed.

The Emperor never took his wives to bed - no, instead he would visit each of their beds for a night, or for however long he wanted. It was a major favor to have someone in his bed and the only person he wanted was Edward.

"I won't sleep with you…" the sleepy words floated to him, distracting him from his day dream, which was becoming very erotic as his imagination took shape. Edward yawned.

"When Alphonse gets home…make sure that he doesn't visit for long, the steam might clean away the blood seal," Edward said before he dropped off to sleep. A soft snore now came from him and Ling knew that his lover wouldn't have any nightmares.

"Ran Fan, don't mention the nightmare to Alphonse, it'll only stress him out even more," Ling directed, and then he sent her out of the room. He removed his jacket and climbed under the covers. He would check the fires and the water in a few moments, but he wanted to hold Edward to him. If Tiao Man Song had any brains….he would have all ready found out about the Elric Brothers.

- - -

TBC

- - -


	4. Meet Tiao Man Song

**Needed But Not Approved**

**Chapter 4 - Meet Tiao Man Song!**

He hated the weather. It was unearthly cold. He wiggled his feet in the thin slippers he wore, the proper summer wear in Xing. They felt frozen. He cursed to himself as he waited on the windy roof top, waiting for Xuan to appear and tell him that the mission was a complete success. The Song clan's bodyguards/assassins were highly trained and completed any and all tasks set to them. He growled as the wind blew through his thin silken shirt. He would have to procure better clothing if he were to be stuck in this country, looking for younger brother number twelve! He knew that the lesser clans had no chance against him. As soon as he killed Ling Yao or had proof of the younger boy's death, he would make his way home. Then, and at this he smirked, murder his father.

"Master!"

"Xuan, did you complete the mission?" he turned, looking smug. His bodyguard bowed low.

"No, My Lord,"

That could not be. No one ever told him "no"!

"Why the hell not?"

"He…beat me, My Lord,"

"Beat you? I'll beat you! You are completely useless!" and with that he kicked the other. Sending the black clad body across the roof.

"I guess I shall have to do it myself!" he growled. Completely pissed off that he had to sully his gleaming hands. He cried out in anguish suddenly. Holding his hands before him he glared at the chapped skin.

"I need some lotion! Xuan! Get me some lotion! And warmer clothes! When I am Emperor I am going to make Amestris bow to me!"

- - -

Waking, for what seemed to be the third time, but in reality was merely many more after, Edward finally felt a little bit better. His coughing was still horrible. He was shivering violently, it was as if he was sitting in a snow bank…on purpose!

Snoring lightly was Ling. He hadn't bothered to change into proper night attire, not that Edward cared. His black hair was strewn about the pillow, completely out its pony tail. His jacket was missing for some reason, and bandages wrapped one arm. Edward wondered who had tried to fight Ling. He was a strong fighter. Crafty too. That was mainly why Edward hated fighting Ling in fist-to-face combat. Ling didn't play fair. At least, by Amestrian standards, he didn't.

Edward wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and nestled back into the pillows piled behind him. It was a nice nest. Ling's extra body heat helped too. He knew that his core would have to warm first before his flesh leg and arm could. The Automail was a pain at times like these. He'd never say it allowed, of course.

The memories were rather hard to think about. He wanted to deny them. Wanted to say that it wasn't their fault. How were they to know that their theory, though right, could never be? No one had ever told them. Okay, he took that thought back. They were told, but they were young and stupid. Other teenagers got into drugs and alcohol against the wishes of adults.

They just transmuted their Mother.

Okay, there was a huge difference there too. He realized. He coughed into the blankets. The one time he had been sick as a child. He remember arms holding him, it felt good, he remembered. Mother had even sung to him, she had stopped doing that when Alphonse was born. She said that he had to be the older brother. Though, sometimes, he would sit outside of Alphonse's bedroom while Mother sang to him. He would pretend he was still a little child while listening to the lullaby.

_Schlaf, Kindlein, Vater hüt't die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,Da fällt herab ein Trä, Kindlein, schlaf!_

_Schlaf, Kindlein, Himmel ziehn die Schaf._

_Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,Der Mond, der ist das Schä, Kindlein, schlaf!_

_Schlaf, Kindlein, schenk' ich dir ein Schaf._

_Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein,Das soll dein Spielgeselle , Kindlein, schlaf._

Ling woke to humming. He didn't recognize the tune. He could have smacked himself. He wouldn't. It was some childhood song that Edward's Mother had probably sung to him. Through part sleepy eyes he watched the blond. Edward's eyes were closed, he was shivering deeply, and yet he still hummed. Ling sat up slowly and embraced the younger boy. Edward gave him a surprised look before laying his head on Ling's shoulder.

"Don't think I am doing this because I like you or any inane notion like that," Edward whispered.

"I see you are feeling better," Ling's smile was fond.

"Maybe," Edward replied with a yawn.

"What was that song you were just humming? I rather liked it," Ling said conversationally.

"Er….I don't sing," a sudden coughing fit interrupted Edward. Ling rubbed gentle circles along the blonds back till the couching subsided. Edward gasped and rested against the rock solid body. He hadn't realized how strong Ling was, or could be. He felt safe. This feeling he hadn't had for a very long time. The last time…was the one and only time Izumi had tucked him into bed. It was after their month on the island and she was happy with their answer to the riddle she put forth.

She had taken them home, cleaned them up and fed them. She then put them to bed. Yes, Edward remembered it correctly. Even Alphonse had said that he wished she'd do it more often. Just to let them know that someone cared.

It felt like someone cared, now, and Edward examined this feeling and found that he didn't detest it. But why, of all people, did he feel like this when Ling was holding him? His head started to hurt just then and he put it away for further thinking on a day when he felt better.

"What happened to your arm?" Edward asked. Not wanting to share such a precious childhood memory such as this particular lullaby with Ling.

"I just scratched myself practicing, nothing to worry about," Ling replied, he smiled down at Edward.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"No thank you, I'm…" a yawn betrayed him. Ling chuckled and kissed Edward's sun-spun hair gently.

"_Woah! Kasane awaseta yume wo daite hateshinai rakuen he_

_Mou nakusu mono sae mitsukaranai kakenuketa harukana michi_

_Nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shiranakatta ne…" _the language wasn't something that Edward had ever heard before. The tune was haunting, but Ling's voice was….incredible. He relaxed more into the strong but comforting grip Ling had on him. He would like it if this moment would never end.

"_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven,_

_How we longed for heaven,_

_We're letting go of something we never had,_

_Times goes so fast, Heaven is lost…_

_Te wo nobashi tsukanda yume ha sotto kuzureyuku suna no shiro_

_Tada tachitsuku shiteta wakare michi hohoemi wo nokoshite_

_Kiete itta kimi ga egaku rakuen he to…_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven,_

_How we longed for heaven,_

_We're letting go of something we never had,_

_Times goes so fast, Heaven is lost…_

_Hitotsu ni narenai ukanda hoshikuzu hitotsu no shuuen ni akai hanataba wo_"

As the tune died down, Ling realized the Edward was hugging him back. He didn't say anything as he nuzzled the golden hair. Edward was probably embarrassed, it would be best to let this pass, but keep it in a secret place in his heart for those times when he needed light and hope at the most prevalent.

"Thanks," Edward whispered after a moment, "Thank you,"

"Any time, my love,"

Edward let the endearment go.

- - -

Ran Fan stood outside with Alphonse, not wanting to intrude on this. Ling wouldn't appreciate it if they were interrupted. Ran Fan sighed. She loved her Master and she had hoped that maybe he returned that feeling, but, alas, it was not to be.

A large hand on her shoulder distracted her, and she looked up - "Do you want to know what the lullaby Brother was humming is all about?"

And with that promise, he drew her away from the bedroom.

- - -

Grumbling as he changed in an empty alley way, Tiao Man Song finally got the zipper to work. The heavy clothing was much better than the summer silk he had worn from Xing. He wanted to go back and finish his plans so much he could taste it!

"Xuan, where is Brother Number Twelve?" he asked. His bodyguard bowed.

"I know that way,"

"Good, take me there,"

- - -

All was quiet. The night peaceful in its serenity of unveiled stars and a bright moon. Ling sipped at some green tea that Ran Fan had made for him. Alphonse was sitting at Edward's bedside. Edward was asleep after another infusion of the sleep drought, which Ran Fan had taught Alphonse to make.

They were amazing, he decided. Both brother's cared for each other more than the Sun did for its lover, the Moon. They sometimes expressed their anger and fright with each other, insulted each other, but neither could be mad at the other for long. Ling knew that if he wanted one brother, the other would come along, willingly even. Just to be by the other's side.

It was an idea that he couldn't encircle his intelligence around. He was raised to hate, despise, or tolerate his siblings. They were all after one thing, and that was not to help the other. They were after the throne, for themselves. But, where Brother Number Ten wanted a water slide to play on, Brother Number One wanted to conquer the known world.

Xing was big enough, thank you very much, to handle on its own. Ling didn't think that he could handle another country doubled in size compared to Amestris. In fact, Amestris itself was far too much trouble for all the brain trouble it would take to conquer it.

He snorted into his cup. Who was he kidding? Brother Number One was a murderer. Ling remembered when Brother Number Three had been found lying in a puddle of his own blood. Everyone thought that he had committed suicide, but Ling knew the truth. He never let on, of course, that would have made him next on Song's list of people to get rid of.

He had survived this long he would….a glint to the side. He moved, and the knife stuck at the wall. His sword in hand he didn't wait for another attack but launched himself out the broken kitchen window. He landed in the garden.

The wind swirled about him and his aggressor eerily playing its own song. Tiao Man Song stood tall, strong, smug. Ling could feel the anger well up, but he quenched it. He couldn't afford to let his feelings get the best of him.

They stood there, for several moments, just looking at each other. Ling was at the ready, Ran Fan, he knew was watching from some advantage point. He hoped that Alphonse knew not to bother them or get in the way.

"Little Brother," Tiao smirked, "Fancy seeing you here,"

"Older Brother, I am surprised Father hasn't executed you as he promised," Ling shot back, coldly, but with a bit amusement. He wouldn't play around with Tiao, he was a worthy fighter. Though, he played dirty. Ling hated it when people played dirty just to win a fight.

"He tried, but he is so old, he needs me," Tiao shrugged. His back foot moved into position and his own blade came up.

"Lets end this," Ling glared across the garden at his brother, "If I win, you have to leave Xing alone. You won't take its crown or kill its ruler, do you understand me? If there is anything about the Song Clan, it is that they keep to their word,"

"All right, and if I win….I get to take your head back home with me, wouldn't that be nice?"

Ling didn't reply. He launched himself at Tiao without a cry of warning. Blades clashed in the dark. Their sparks of silver in the grey moonlight could hardly be seen by the naked eye. The blades moves so fast that not even Alphonse, who stood at the bedroom window, could see what was going on.

Ran Fan had better luck, but not much. Nonetheless she watched Xuan. Her Mother had wanted her to marry the young boy. Ran Fan fought against that notion with all of her strength. She trained day and night at beat the others ass plenty of times, if he tried anything now, she would stop him in his tracks. The Song's bodyguards were nothing against her.

Wind in his ears, a frown on his fair face. Ling knew when he was outmatched. He had to persevere. He had to win. He could not lose. He was thrown backwards and the wall broke his trajectory. He hit his head so hard that he saw stars. That wasn't a good sign. Somewhere in his confusion he had also lost his sword.

Tiao stood above him, cackling in ecstasy; "Now, you will die!"

The sword came down and Ling closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the killing blow, he didn't want that to be the last thing his soul remembered. There was a giant clash and harsh breathing. He looked up to see a body of armor standing in front of him.

"I won't allow it, no matter what deal you two have made. This isn't the sort of behavior Brother's should have with each other. Leave now, or I'll make you!" Alphonse Elric could be scary when he wanted to be. Tiao growled and backed away. He looked at his sword and sneered.

"You must be the formidable Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Pft, of course Brother Number Twelve would choose you as a lover….well….I guess I shall take your head back home with me as well…"

Ling didn't know what happened in the next few moments. All he knew was that Alphonse had scared Tiao into screaming like a little girl when his helmet was chopped of…and Tiao didn't see a body inside. He had fled as if the dogs of hell were going to eat him. Xuan followed his Master.

"Young Master! Where does it hurt?" Ran Fan was by his side.

"Just a headache, don't worry about it, Ran Fan," Ling replied. She helped him to his feet and inside the house. Alphonse followed. Ran Fan pushed an ice pack onto his head and Ling held it there, next he took some pain pills for the headache.

"Why did you do that, Alphonse?" Ling asked.

"He was going to kill you," Alphonse replied.

"I know that, I wasn't strong enough to defeat him," Ling replied with a shrug.

"I think you'd make a better ruler of Xing than he would. He isn't a good older brother, he isn't like Edward. All older brother's should be like Edward," Alphonse replied.

"Why do you trust him? He led you to transmute your mother and you lost your entire body while he lost an arm and a leg," Ling said. He blinked at Alphonse who took a seat at the table.

"Edward….when he was getting his Automail installed for the first time, was in a lot of pain, I wasn't allowed in the room, but….I heard him say to Winry and Granny Pinako that he didn't want me to see him in pain. That his pain was nothing compared to what I had to endure now," Alphonse's voice was gentle.

"He's never screamed when it comes to Automail and he never complains. When he's limping because his ports ache, or he can barely hold himself straight because his arm is weighing him down, no matter how light Winry makes it…that's Edward at his strongest. I admit that I want him to tell me when he hurts so that I can take some of the burden. He won't though, because he blames himself for what we did. Even though I went along with it. He's told me that he wishes he had listened to me, but, that he's going to fix the wrong we did,"

There were several moments of silence, then Ling took a deep breath; "I wish that I had an older brother like that,"

"Do you really love Edward? Or is it just a sexual thing?" Alphonse asked. Ling groaned. Were all younger siblings so…perceptive?

"I admit that I would like the sex, but no, that isn't why I love Edward. He is strong and capable and he isn't afraid to yell and curse at me," Ling smiled.

"He is also gentle and loving. He wants to help people, even though he acts as if he is only doing things to help his own ends," Ran Fan put in.

"That's brother. If you…do….become his boyfriend…and you hurt him, I will beat your ass," Alphonse said. The threat was gentle, for Alphonse only ever was. He then stood, bowed to the both of them politely before leaving the room. Ling thought about that last for a moment before turning to Ran Fan.

"Why do I get the feeling that you would let him too?"

She giggled; "Edward was very understanding when I lost my arm. He referred me to his mechanic, if he didn't want to help me, if he was a horrible person as he thinks he is, he'd never do that,"

Ling nodded; "of course, you are always right,"

- - -

A/N - Okay, so I couldn't find any Chinese Lullaby's so I had to pick "Lost Heaven" by L'arc~en~ceil. The German song is a real lullaby. So I am stuck on the German, so sue me! At least the chapter is longer than usual.

Translation -

**Sleep, baby, father tends the mother shakes the branches small,Lovely dreams in showers , baby, sleep.**

**Sleep, baby, sleep.**

**Across the heavens move the little stars are lambs, I guess,**

**And the moon is the , baby, sleep.**

**Sleep, baby, sleep.**

**I'll give to you a it shall have a bell of gold**

**For you to play with and to , baby, sleep.**


	5. Possibilities in an Aftermath of Sin

**Needed but Not Approved**

**Chapter 5 - Possibilities in an Aftermath of Sin**

"You're loony," his voice was harsh and scratchy. As if it had not been in use for a long time. Alphonse always wondered how Edward could shout till he was blue in the face, and yet, still be able to speak conversationally.

"He's nice, he really does care," Alphonse replied, wringing his hands. The moonlight streamed through the white curtains of a closed window. It was snowing and the white lace slowly drifted past. Edward tried to sit up - Alphonse helped as best he could with giant leather hands. When he pulled away, the strength of the Automail on unfeeling leather kept him close. Edward was shivering and yet, he embraced the cold steel.

"Alphonse,"

"He does care, I mean, about his people. Xing. He doesn't want his Older Brother….how can Ling's Older Brother be so mean?" Alphonse asked. His tone was shaky, as if he were about to cry. Both knew that he couldn't though. Which gave them more will to find or make a Philosopher's Stone and return Alphonse to his rightful state of living.

"I don't know. I was kind of mean to you when we were younger. Before we lost Mom. She'd always take me aside and tell me that it was my job to protect you," he wheezed. He sagged onto Alphonse who was a strong presence. Never wavering, soothing even. His hand on Edward's hair, beginning to pet his older brother like a kitten he had always wanted.

"She wasn't mean about it and she never said out rightly that I was being a horrible brother. All the same, I knew it. I'd make you something, or take you fishing. Do you remember fishing with me? Anyway, I'd tell Mom that you got all the fish, and then winked at you, it was our secret," he yawned. Alphonse slowly gripped metal and flesh arm and levered Edward back into the bed. The steam baths would have to be relit and the water refilled. Edward's breathing was becoming harsh.

"She knew though, always knew…" Edward dropped off into sleep.

"Still, Older Brother, Ling deserves a brother like you…" the words were now lost to the darkness and the silence.

- - -

Ling was feeling better when he entered the sick room that after noon. He didn't know how he slept through the hours, but he had. Alphonse had taken care of Edward while Ran Fan stood by Ling's own bedside. He felt rather weak for it, but, it warmed his heart.

Alphonse was reading, softly, to a drowsing blond. The book was about Alchemy and Alphonse was reading about some sort of complex array. Though, from the slight snore Alphonse got at that moment - very fortuitous - no matter how interesting the theory. Edward just wasn't well enough.

"I think the Automail is hampering his recovery," Alphonse sighed, "I called Colonel Mustang this morning and he said he'd send a Doctor here soon, someone who knows about Automail and health,"

"Why not call Winry?" Ling asked, he noticed that the steam baths were refilled and doing their job. Edward was breathing easily. That was a good sign.

"We don't like to worry to her," Alphonse replied.

"It sounds as if you do when you show up with busted Automail, hmmm?" he gave Alphonse a knowing look, the look that a father might have given a child.

A shrug was his only response.

"We need to bathe Edward and get him changed. He'll feel better," Ling said. Edward didn't like being woken from his sleep, but the prospect on a bath did sound like a good idea. He didn't like the fact that Alphonse carried him to the bath room because he was too weak to even try and move his Automail limbs. Watery golden eyes looked up at Alphonse. He sat, in his boxers - shivering - on the toilet seat.

"I think we have to remove the Automail," he whispered.

"Why?" Alphonse asked.

"Winry told me once…that if I get sick, it could get worse, or not get better quickly because my body is busy trying to manage the Automail. If we remove it and give my body a chance to fight this, then maybe I'll get better in a few days," Edward didn't like the idea much. Alphonse hated it. He had seen Edward without his limbs plenty of times.

But…to just volunteer for it wasn't Edward at all. It was as if they had come up against another wall in their search for the Philosopher's Stone. Neither liked it. Edward groaned at the though of the disconnecting. It was painful, less so than the reconnection will most likely be.

Edward leaned over the sink and vomited. Alphonse pat his back. Thankfully, their moment was kept to themselves because Ling had his back turned to them. He was humming and checking the water of the bath. He poured in lavender oil. It was more for soaking than bathing, but he planned on washing that golden hair. For sure.

Edward extended his metal leg and pulled the lever. There was a zap to his nerves and sweat suddenly sprang form his over chilled skin. Twisting a bit, the wiring was exposed. He carefully detached each wire from its socket. Each time he got another zing. The muscles of the flesh part of his leg twitched on their own. It felt as if he was taking forever, but he didn't want to damage anything prematurely. Finally, the last wire came away.

Alphonse took the leg into the other room to store while Edward gathered his breath. Ling was watching though. He didn't know much of Automail. The younger boy looked as if it had taken a toll on him. Alphonse came back and Edward pushed a small button the side of the port. A metal flap closed over the exposed wiring. To protect it, Ling figured from water.

Edward's arm came away easier, but the sickened boy couldn't hold back a small cry of pain and the cringe. His body convulsed. Ling barely made it before Edward collapsed to the floor, instead, falling into Ling's arms.

"If you make a crack about this, I swear Alphonse will wipe the floor with your ass," Edward gasped. His wheezing was back. Ling's fingers quested for a button much like the one on Edward's leg-port. After a few pushes of random bolts. He finally found it.

"It stay's between us. I don't want to hurt those I love," Ling said, he carried Edward to the bathtub and gently lowered him in. Edward didn't care that he still had his boxers on. He knew that Alphonse would have a new pair with a clean pajama set. Though, if he were to internally admit to it - he didn't want Ling to think that he was giving him a show or anything. He was sick, and without his Automail. He shouldn't have to worry about a hormone raging exiled prince!

"All right, tell me about this older brother of yours. Alphonse said that this kid was mean," Edward grunted. His eyes were closed as he relaxed into the hot water. Ling had made it hotter than normal to off set the chills of Edward's body.

"Tiao Man Song, is the First Son to my Father. He and his Clan have long since held the heart of my Father. Even so, Tiao Man Song has earned the wrath of the Emperor. He killed of our Third Brother. Who had been rewarded with a wife. He left behind four children," Ling replied. He imparted the information in a tone that reminded Edward of the times he'd go off reciting the components of a human body. Precise and with no caring whatsoever.

"Four children, what about his wife?" Edward asked.

"She was buried alive with him. It is the way of our people that when the husband dies the wives be buried alive next to them," Ling shrugged as if it were no big deal, even though glaring yellow eyes were boring down on him.

"And the children? They lost one parent and your traditions take away another? If you ever become ruler of Xing you'd best change that. It's stupid," Edward muttered. He sneezed suddenly.

"What do you know about it?" the anger was prevalent, but it did not phase Edward at all.

"I can't remember how old we were," Edward started, his voice scratchy, yet stronger than it had been, "But, all I remember of my father is his back. Always turned away, always walking away. I can't remember his face, though, I'd know it if we ever met face to face. We watched our Mother die, and we didn't even know it. Everyone said that she'd get better. They lied, she never did,"

Tears streaked down his cheeks. Ling leaned forward with a warm washcloth to wipe them away.

"Then, Al and I came home from the market, we found her…she collapsed…after that, she didn't have much time to live. She died three days later. We stood there on that green hill back home. We stayed till everyone else had gone. Winry had tried to get us to go home with her. But we didn't. We just stood there, until I decided that we were going to bring her back!" his gaze went from the water to Ling who had silent tears of his own.

"I think you lost your Father too, like us. I don't know if he cares for you at all, or what, but….I do know what it is like not to have a parent. That third brother of yours…I like to think that he loved those kids," he reached out his only hand to grip Lings.

"Tiao Man Song has hate. I do understand that. If my Father ever did show up, I'd beat his ass into the ground and tell him to go away. That we don't need him. He wasn't there when we did, so why do we need him now? But, Tiao Man Song - wants more than that. I am fine with knowing that Dad is out there, but, I don't want him dead. I don't want anyone dead, no matter how much I may say so…" he sighed and sagged against the rim of the tub.

"You're never to tell anyone that I cried," he gave as much of a glare as he could muster. Ling nodded.

"Tiao Man Song…doesn't deserve the throne, I don't trust him, I don't know why I know this. It's like when I throw away one theory and take to another. Some how, I just know what's going to work and what it isn't," he sighed.

"So, did you bring your mother back?" Long asked.

"No, we made a mistake. And we are paying for it. But, it was my fault. I shouldn't have dragged Alphonse into it. I should have made him stay upstairs or, not done it at all would have been best, but, we were stupid. We didn't know any better," Edward closed his eyes, tired.

"What about your father?" Ling asked.

"If he had taken an interest in us, if he loved us, he would have stayed and helped us. Even if Mom had died….maybe he would have been enough to convince us that we didn't need to try and bring her back," Edward shrugged, "The possibilities are endless, but I can't help but wonder, even if the situation was different, would we have tried anyway?"

"I would like it if my Father cared," Ling whispered.

"Write to him, just pour all your feelings out on paper and send it with the next envoy," Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You're here anyway, even if he rejects you, what do you have to lose?" Edward asked.

"A lot," Ling shook his head.

"At least you still have your limbs," was the sleepy answer he got. Ling smiled, amazed at Edward's ability to figure these sorts of things out and grabbed a towel. They needed to get Edward back to bed.

- - -

The Doctor was a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes; "It's a good thing," she said as she started to put tools away, "That you removed the Automail. It does make it hard for the body to function properly on a good day. But continuous ware and tare just make things worse," she snapped closed her bag.

"Take plenty of Vitamin C and D. Strong bones and a healthy immune system will go a long ways, and, I don't need to write you a prescription for anything," she smiled.

"So it's a win/win,"

Ran Fan led her out while Edward pulled on a sweat shirt with the help of Alphonse; "Man, this is going to take all month," he sneezed.

"Sorry, Brother," Alphonse crossed the room to shut the door. Edward was trying to fix the blankets. Which Alphonse happily helped him with.

"Have I told you what a great Younger Brother you are? Al, I'd never trade you for anything. Hell, I'll put up with Automail just to have you with me, always," Edward gazed up at the seven foot suit of armor with a gentle, yet thankful smile. Alphonse imagined that if he had a real body, he'd have returned that smile, and that Edward could read his happiness in his light yellow eyes.

"I love you, Brother,"

"Same here, Al,"

- - -

A/N - I cannot remember a time when Edward and Alphonse tell each other that they love each other. We know that they care, and they know it too. But sometimes it just has to be said.


End file.
